Chains
by Breaking my nonexsitent heart
Summary: When the chains of restaint and mistrust get tangled, things are always bound to happen. -LightXL-


Light woke from being heaved upon something thing hard and soild. He raised his cuffed chained hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as he did so. He looked to see L had once again flipped in his sleep causing Light to be dragged on top of him.

Light easily removed himself off of L, having done so many times without waking the boy. Though L was clearly older, even by only a little, Light still thought of him as a child. Like it was childish to have making the two insperatable by this 3 foot chain that attached to each of their wrists, just because he was high in persent of supsicion of being Kira.

Light had half a mind to wake L up just to disturb him, but thought better of it, not wanting to be childish himself. He settled back down, knowing it would be a while now before he could fall back asleep.

L jerked suddenly, sitting up, jolting Light as he did so. Light was about to snap at him, but the look on L's paled face stopped him. He was truly frightened by something, L was drenched in sweat and panting rather noticably.

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, after sitting up properly, looking over L, wondering what could have possibly frightened him, he who thought, and was correct about, sleeping next to mass murderer and spending each day with his life in danger?

L looked over at Light, his eyes were wide with confusion mostly, and bit of fear. "Light..." He said, wondering why Light spoke. "I am sorry...that I woke you." He said, closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths calming himself down.

"It's alright, I wasn't really sleeping." Light said. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" Jeeze, that sounds so stupid, like talking to a child, but no other way to word it any better I suppose.

"I...I think so. I don't remember it though." L said, sounding puzzled on how that could be.

"Oh...is that so?" Light said, disappointed in such a response. He doesn't even remember what frightened so badly? Or he'd rather not metion it to someone who might be Kira? The latter made much more sense. "I suppose it's better that way."

L looked over at Light, a rather blank expression on his face, one he carried often. "I want to go get something to eat before I go back to sleep, please come, if it's not to much trouble."

Like I have a choice, Light thought. "Of course not, I was getting rather thirsty anyway." Light said, getting out of the bed with L.

So the two made their way to the kitchen of the apartment they were sharing now because of L's supsicions and the situation he had put them both in. L went straight to the frige where he pulled out a bottle of water for Light and a slice of cake for himself.

"Thank you." Light said, accepting the water. He didn't know why he bothered with common curitscy anymore, but was accoustme to it either way. He drank quitely as L started to enjoy the cake he had set aside for just this sort of occaion, this not being the first nightmare he's had this month.

"Ryuzaki, may I ask you something?" Light asked, bored and some what curious.

"Mm?" L said, looking up, sitting his chair in his odd fashion, holding his fork in his mouth as he chewed the tastey food that he had choosen. "Sure."

"How is you eat all these sweets, yet your as skinny as if you've never eaten?" Light asked, where could he possibly be putting it? Even if his motabloizim was fast, it could not be that fast and L has never excreised except a tennis match between the two before.

L paused his eatting, putting the fork down and raised his thumb to his lips in thought, as also his fashion. He closed his eyes in deeper thought, appently not knowing how he did it either. "I don't really know, I must be lucky." He said, opening his eyes, smiling oddly.

Light only nodded, his need for converstaion has qashed and fleeted to no more. He threw his finished bottle of water in the trash can and took L's now empty plate and vacant fork and put them in the sink for later atteition.

"Let's go back to bed now, kay?" Light asked, a smile lacing his lips for reasons he no longer thought about, it was a custom.

L nodded, standing and leading the way back to the room they shared. L suddenly streched, yawning loudly, but this accidently brought Light crashing into his side. L immdentialy brought back down his arms, but this only caused the chain to wrap around Light and himself.

"Oh my." L said, trying to lift his arm again, but it was now intangled with Light's half of the chain. "Oh...we're stuck." L said, sounding uneffected though.

"Uh...yea." Light said, he was in awkward enough situation the way he was chained, they were standing face to face as it was, but his hands were in the middle of their laps, one move could make him accidently molest L. "How do we get out of this?"

"Well I..." L said, taking a step back, making Light move as well, but as he was not prepared, he bumped into L, causing him to lose blance and fall back onto the bed.

"That did NOT help!" Light said angrily, but was relived that now his hands were only on L's chest and not his crotch.

"Sorry." L said embarassed.

Light sighed frustrated. "It's fine, but...what are we going to do now? These stupid chains are all tangled and we're totally trapped."

"If only I could find the key, we could get out of them easily." L said.

"That's a great ide~wait...you lost the key?!" Light snapped.

"No...not lost...Nothing is really lost." L said, abashed.

"I could just kick you..._if_ I could."

"You're very violent, aren't you, Light?"

"I have the right."

"True. But for now, let's just try getting out on our own." L said, pulling up his arm, causing Light's hands, that were now both bound, to move lower.

"Don't do that!" Light almost sqeaked.

L paused and stared at Light. "Did you just sqeak?"

Light's face flared. "I did not! Besides, don't do that, I swear, I should take you to court for sexaul harrasment." Light said, pouting slightly, looking away.

"What? I haven't touched you. I didn't mean to move your hands you know."

"S-Shut up!"

L laughed amused. "You're so senstive."

"Could you talk less and think more on how to get out of this." Light snapped, glaring at L, then looking away again, it seemed they kept getting closer to one another.

"Alright, but just don't freak out if something goes wrong, it may be the only way to get out." L said, moving his chained arm the other way, moving Light's hands up. He paused a bit, studying the chains patterns and which part went under and over the other parts. He moved again, but miscalulated. He accidently moved something too suddenly and ended up with Light's arms around his neck.

Light narrowed his eyes dangerously at L, who laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry about that, that was not supposed to happen, I swear."

But Light ignored his words, metally writting his name in his Death Note over and over again, cause of death the worst it could have possibly been. "I hate you."

"I know." L said, not actually paying atteition to Light, but the chains. "This would be easier if I were sitting up." L said, Light was about to protest the not so bright idea, but it was too late. For the first time, L sat up like a normal person, but having Light sitting on his lap the way he was, not so normal.

There was no questioning it now, Light and L were getting closer some how, the chains a bit tighter too. They were mere inches from each other, both had red faces, feeling quiet uncomortable. It was also unfortunate that they were grinding into each other, and the friction they created couldn't help but mess with their hormones.

Light bit on the inside of the corner of his lip, making it un-noticable, but he managed to stifle the small sounds trying to escape him. This was not what he needed, this was bad enough that was chained up with L the way he was, but to get an erection on the guy too? How cruel. It also didn't help that Light could feel L proding against him either.

L was afraid to move anymore, even if he knew the right way to move or chain to touch, he didn't want to risk the situation, making it worse wouldn't help if it didn't work either.

"Come on, Ryuzaki! Get us out of here!" Light almost begged, which, unexplainibly stired L up inside, making his problem harden more.

"I...I'm afraid to move." L said, not hiding the fact that he was indeed, and too bit his lower lip, noticably though. He was quite confused at the moment, he had never had to deal with this before, and with his hormones raging, he was also afraid he might do something stupid instead of helpful with such a distraction.

"I don't care! I want out, even if...something awkward happens, just get us out." Light heitated to say, as much as he wanted out, he couldn't help but feel otherwise at the same time. He knew a long time before that girls never interested him nor would they ever, but he never imagined that guys would. Let alone this one. The one who was dead set on him being Kira, the mass murderer. But he couldn't help his body being excited, never being this close to anyone before, and as L shifted to better over look the chains, he could not hold back a small gasp as L's erection ground up in to his own.

L paused, he had his head over Light's shoulder at the moment, looking at the back of the chains holding Light and himself together. He looked at Light as much as he could at such an angle. Had he just gasped? He had grunted earlier as well, Light was just as 'excited' as I. L metally sighed. I don't know how much more I can stand, this contact is like nothing I've ever exprienced before. I wouldn't believe it of me to want to jump him the way I do, he is so very likely to be Kira, but my body does not even care. L shook his head slightly and tried to snap focus on the chains. He moved once more, but some how a chain wrapped itself around his ankle at the same time and pulled his leg up, bumping into Light's back with his knee, causing the boy to tip forward, L lost balance once more, falling on his back.

In this little flop back, the two some how got caught in a lip lock, and both snapped at the same time. Light used his arms around L's neck to his advantge and pulled him into a deeper kiss, he didn't even care anymore, or he couldn't, damnit he was a horny teen for crying out loud. He was not a pro at kissing, he never found many girls interesting enough to actually kiss them, so he was a bit out of touch, but lucky for him L didn't even notice, having just as little practice as Light.

Neither thought, they didn't allow one thought to pass their minds as they moved, touched and kissed. They let passion and hormones to take over and let their actions talk for them. They eventually got out of the chains, making it easier to preform the act of love making. Dirty things that happened behind locked doors, and acts of sin and lust went on un-noticed.


End file.
